Battle of Antrixies
The Battle of Antrixies was a major battle that occurred at the end of the Clone Wars that led to the occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth by Imperial forces. It was also the beginning stages of the event that would come to be known as the Antrixian Purge. Prelude Approximately 22 BBY, Dontaine Strykia and his new Jinsai master, Jevan Harkonna were investigating the rumors of the emerging Separatists attempting to covertly hijack Bacta shipments from along the Ithic Corridor. Dontaine, separated from Harkonna, encountered Count Dooku’s acolyte, Sev’rance Tann. The two dueled with lightsabers while Tann taunted Strykia, sensing his negative emotions. Eventually, Tann persuaded the young Jinsai to hear more about what her master could offer him. Dontaine would be swayed over the coming years to fall to the Dark Side, even after Tann’s demise. Battle The threat of the CIS using the Ithic Corridor for supplying their forces from Thyferra to Kiffu was a constant strategic concern. The Republic, utilizing Antrixian Commonwealth forces, guarded the hyperspace lane with a sizable, mixed force consisting of Republic Naval vessels, Antrixian Naval Defense vessels, Jinsai Fighters, Antrixian and Jinsai ground forces, and Republic Clone Troopers garrisoned on several worlds. Dontaine Strykia had been secretly courting the Dominion Imperium at this time, offering a rich payment if they would help secure his bid for the Seat of the High Lord in an upcoming revolt. The Founders of the Dominion were more than willing to assist if it would benefit their troubled holdings. Count Dooku had coached young Strykia along, promising that Dontaine would gain the Commonwealth as his own territory if the young Jinsai helped destabilize the area and support Darth Sidious. Dontaine also secretly allied with House Harkonna, the chief rival to House Strykia, gaining support from the Harkonnan forces along with support from many Harkonna-loyal Shiado Jinsai. What Dontaine didn’t know was that it was set up to be a double-cross for him. When Chancellor Palpatine was identified as Darth Sidious and Order 66 was initiated, Dontaine received word and began his assault on his father, Artur Strykia, and the Antrixian Defense forces on Antrixies. At the same time, Captain Terrel Harkness and the “Republic” aligned forces started their attack also. The Antrixians and the Jinsai were branded as rogues to the Republic and that they would sway to the fallen Confederacy of Independent Systems if left unchecked. The Jinsai, especially, were viewed as traitors against the Republic due to their relations with the Jedi Order. The Antrixian Defense forces were initially caught by surprise by the suddenly hostile Republic forces. The appearance of Baron Harkonna’s forces along side Dominion forces also was a surprise. Left scrambling, the ADF desperately fought back, trying to regain order amongst its ranks. Clone Troops and Dominion forces caught the capital city of Kaldra in a two-sided attack, razing the defenses with ease. ADF Command was forces to quickly sound the evacuation and retreat order. Meanwhile, Dontaine Strykia made a quick route straight to the High Lord’s Palace. Confronting ADF and Jinsai guards, Dontaine fought his way inside, eventually confronting his father. Artur knew he had been betrayed and beaten by this time and tried to persuade his eldest son to change his course of actions. Dontaine let the Dark Side of the Force consume him and he killed Artur in cold blood. A brief duel with his mother, Marissa Strykia followed, with a victory going to neither of the participants. Marissa had had a foreboding vision of these events through the Force and had prepared for the eventuality. Whisking away some of the more prominent people that she felt were important to the Desmora Prophecy, Marissa set in motion a plan that would see the Prophecy fulfilled. Retreat Admiral Edric Strykia managed to rally his naval forces and was near to launching a counter-attack when word of his brother's demise reached him. The Admiral, realized he was in a compromised position, especially with his brother's second oldest son, Draygan, by his side. Edric ordered a quick route to clear an escape vector and had almost all of the remaining Antrixian forces retreat to safe locations for rendezous at a later time. Aftermath With the High Lord dead and most of his family considered missing or dead, the newly dubbed Imperial forces placed the Antrixian Commonwealth under marital law. Dontaine Strykia assumed that he was succeeding his dead father as High Lord and prepared to take control of the High Seat. Syanne Harkness and her Imperial forces intervened, fighting off most of the Dominion and Jinsai forces loyal to Dontaine before confronting him. After a lightsaber duel where Syanne bested him, Dontaine was forced to flee with his remaining forces. Category:Events